1. Field
The following description relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly, to a flash memory resilient to corruption due to data bit errors and a method for programming the flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with data-oriented development and increasingly widespread distribution of mobile terminals such as personal digital assistants, MP3 players, mobile phones, digital cameras, and the like, the use of high-density flash memory as a data storage medium is continually increasing. A high-density flash memory device may include a multi level cell (MLC) NAND flash memory which stores a number of bits in one memory cell. However, according to the MLC technique, a higher number of bits are written in a single cell, thus causing an increase in bit error rate and an increase in the complexity of software for compensating for the increased bit error rate.
In general, the bit error rate (BER) is the percentage of bits that have errors or are not received relative to the total number of bits sent in a transmission. If a bit fails to be received, the bit must be transmitted again, therefore reducing the efficiency of the overall system.